Losing Control  Part 3  Opportunity Taken
by Vovo
Summary: Guan Ping realized he felt something deeper for Ma Chao, but he found out it wasn't that easy to get into his heart. He needed an opportunity and he couldn't let it go. Ma Chao/Guan Ping. Yaoi. Lemon


**Disclaimer:**Dynasty Warriors and its characters are not mine. I'm not receiving any money from writing this story, I'm just a poor ficwriter.

**Author:**Vovô

**Beta-Reader:**Xian Ke (your words always mean a lot to me!)

**Pairing:**Ma Chao/Guan Ping

**Warnings:**Yaoi. Lemon (yes, sex between two guys).

**Word count:** 5,435

**A/N:**This is **part 3** of a series of smut I planned. Part 1 was Ma Chao/Zhao Yun, part 2 was Cao Pi/Zhao Yun, and they can be found at my profile or in this same DW section. This one is a little longer than the other two stories... Special thanks at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Losing Control – Part 3<strong>

_For how long can someone resist until they give in to pleasure?_

* * *

><p><strong>Opportunity Taken (Ma ChaoGuan Ping)**

Guan Ping walked through the training area, looking for one person. He knew he had found the one he was looking for when he saw some men falling to the ground. The man in armor told the soldiers to get onto their feet and continue the training session, but they were having a hard time recovering from the blow. That made Ma Chao sigh as he waited for the men to stand. However, it didn't take long before the soldiers met the ground once again. Deciding it was better to end the training session, he told the men to get some rest, but not before he instructed them to be more serious about their practice.

When he was leaving the training area, he realized someone had been watching silently.

"That was great!" The young man said excitedly when the older officer came closer.

Ma Chao saw Guan Ping's eyes sparkle when he said that. "Thank you..." he was a little embarrassed by the compliment, but he couldn't surpass a small smile.

"Ah... Well..." Guan Ping stared at Ma Chao and suddenly felt at a loss for words. "I... have something I wanted to show you... if... if you're not busy or anything," he said it awkwardly.

"Hm... What is it?" Ma Chao started to walk out of the training grounds and saw Guan Ping walking beside him. "Is it far from here?" he looked beside him and saw a concentrated expression on the young man's face.

"Not much, it's near my place." Guan Ping stopped walking suddenly. "You don't need to go if you don't want to... But I think you'll like it."

"Is it a surprise then?" Ma Chao asked, curious to know what the younger man wanted to show.

"Well, yeah," it was all Guan Ping said, regaining his confidence. He gained Ma Chao's attention.

They walked silently towards where the Guan family was staying. As they walked, they watched the sun slowly heading for his hiding spot behind the mountains, leaving a trail of tired rays of light behind. Soon, Ma Chao saw the structures of a place he used to visit often: a stable.

Guan Ping greeted the horses as he was walking and the animals seemed to nod as if acknowledging their master's presence. Suddenly, the young man stopped in front of a stall.

"He's a difficult one," Guan Ping said softly.

Ma Chao saw a magnificent horse in front of him. He was tall and had a dark brown coat—almost black—and attentive eyes.

The horse stared at them defiantly and humphed stubbornly.

"He has quite the personality," Ma Chao said good-humoredly.

"He's been like that since he came here," Guan Ping remembered the trouble he and his men had when they brought the horse to the stable. "When I saw him for the first time, I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was so beautiful... I just couldn't... I couldn't leave him there as he was. You know, I was just passing when I found him near a village. At that time, he was at the possession of a family and it made me furious what they wanted to do with him. They were hurting him and I think they were going to kill him, just because he dropped the daughter of the owner. You know, the girl didn't even get injured. It was clear to me the horse wasn't being trained properly, so I took him. Paid for him, anything to keep him away from them."

"Yeah, it's never the horse's fault when he's doing something wrong. He does it because he hasn't been taught the right way."

"When I brought him here, I saw some marks I hadn't seen before. It made me so angry!" Guan Ping remembered his efforts to treat the wounds.

"I'm sure he's being well treated now," Ma Chao tried to calm down the younger man.

"Yeah... I'm doing what I can, but... he doesn't let me get too close. Seems like he's lost trust in humans."

"I see..."

"So... that's why I thought of calling you here!" Guan Ping's eyes shone brightly once again. "You know so many things about horses, maybe you can give me some advice."

"Me?" Ma Chao asked, startled. "You know you have someone in your family who knows better than anyone how to take care of horses."

Guan Ping chuckled. "Yeah, I know. But I thought I could try solving the challenge on my own... You can see it didn't work... And now my father is attending an important matter away from here and I think it'll take a long time for him to come back home... So... I remembered there was someone who really knew a lot about horses..."

Ma Chao scratched the back of his head in thought. "I think you just need patience and give him time to get used to you."

"It's been some weeks since I've brought him here... And our relationship doesn't seem to be improving... I think I'm not his type," Guan Ping joked.

"And you think I am?" Ma Chao arched one eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Guan Ping smiled.

"Alright..." Ma Chao looked at the horse again and saw a challenge in those dark orbs that stared directly at him. "Have you tried the food trick?"

"I've tried everything."

"Okay..." Ma Chao tried to get closer to the stall and saw the horse hissing as a warning. "Give me some time with him."

"To get more intimate?" Guan Ping chuckled.

"Yeah..." Ma Chao rolled his eyes. "To get into the right mood, these kinds of things."

"Alright..." Guan Ping smiled. "But remember he's my horse and I might get jealous of him."

"Yeah? And what if he likes me more than you?"

Guan Ping looked serious suddenly. "I'll give him to you."

Ma Chao was taken aback by the answer. "No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"He's yours."

"He'll decide." Guan Ping turned and headed to the exit of the stable. "I'll be waiting outside," he said softly before leaving.

xxx

It was dark when Guan Ping went back to the stable and he was startled to see Ma Chao almost at the same position he last saw him.

"Well... Some progress?"

Ma Chao hummed. "Yeah... sort of."

"Don't give up already." Guan Ping smiled and patted Ma Chao's back.

"Do you think I will give up?" He stared at the younger officer. "You don't know me that well."

"Yeah... I don't. But they say you're stubborn."

"Who said that?" Ma Chao arched one eyebrow.

Guan Ping chuckled. "I don't know..."

"You're talking too much with Zhao Yun."

"No, it wasn't him."

"Who then?"

"I won't tell..." Guan Ping smiled as he saw Ma Chao heading towards the stable entrance. "So, I'm seeing you soon?"

"You bet." Ma Chao turned one last time to glance at Guan Ping before leaving the place.

xxx

Guan Ping didn't need to wake up early, but somehow, he didn't get much sleep after the sun was up. He couldn't explain why, but he walked through the corridors of his residence and he found himself suddenly at the stable. He was surprised when he heard noises coming from inside and he had to blink a few times for him to believe in what his eyes were seeing.

"So soon?" Guan Ping asked when he saw Ma Chao already there.

"The early hours are the best," the man said in a low voice.

Guan Ping stared at Ma Chao for a moment, he could tell there was something bothering him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked in concern.

Ma Chao turned his head slowly and took some time before answering, "No, there's nothing wrong." He saw that Guan Ping didn't seem to believe his words, so he added, "I couldn't stop thinking about the horse."

"The horse, you say..." Guan Ping saw the other man become silent again, but he didn't want to press the subject, so instead he tried something different, "I think you haven't eaten yet, am I wrong?"

"Well, no," Ma Chao confessed.

"I'm gonna eat something for breakfast, wanna come?"

It took a while for the man to answer but he finally agreed. They walked silently to the residence and they talked briefly before the food came. Guan Ping watched as Ma Chao ate, suddenly entranced by the image before him. He just couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was so busy studying the man's features that he had forgotten to eat.

"Not hungry?" Ma Chao asked when he saw Guan Ping hadn't touched the food.

Suddenly conscious of his strange behavior, the young man looked at the food and started eating slowly. "I was... just thinking," he said in a low tone.

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"Hmm..." How could he explain that? He was trying to understand what he had been thinking himself. "I... thought that..." Guan Ping suddenly paused and looked at Ma Chao. "Maybe we should spar," he came up with the idea.

Ma Chao was silent for a while and then answered. "Fine." He took some more food into his mouth and munched on it. "I think it's a good idea, it's difficult to find a good match for a spar."

"Really?" Guan Ping was excited. "That will be so cool." He stopped suddenly and made a serious face, but then smiled. "But I think the match will be over soon."

"Yeah?"

"I have a bet on who will win."

"And who'd that be?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Guan Ping chuckled.

"I think you fight very well from what I've seen."

"But it doesn't even come close to what you can do. I still have a lot to learn."

"And you have the best example to learn from," Ma Chao made a reference to Guan Yu.

"My father is the best, I know," Guan Ping said it very seriously. "Sometimes, I think I'll never be good enough to honor him."

Ma Chao knew it was hard to keep up with the expectations of being a son of a man known as the God of War. It was hard. He patted Guan Ping's shoulder. "Well, let's go then." He stood up and headed to the door. "I'll be waiting for you at the training arena, be ready, because I won't take it easy on you."

"I know you won't," Guan Ping smiled.

xxx

Guan Ping thought he was making a fool of himself, the older officer had found another weak spot in his defense. He had tried several times, but every time he thought he would succeed in one attack, he found the tip of a spear mere inches away from his skin.

"I will never be a match for you," he said in frustration.

"Have you given up already?" Ma Chao taunted. "That's what you'll do in battle?"

"Of course not!"

"Then it's better you're ready for my next attack." Ma Chao turned and distanced himself once again. When he faced Guan Ping, he saw the frustration in the younger man's face. "Okay, listen. You're a good warrior, your attacks can be very powerful, but you need to know when to attack."

"But it's what I've been doing for the last hour, trying to attack you!"

"Yes, you're trying. But you know that you're not doing it at the right time. If you do it too soon or if you do it too late, you might miss the opportunity."

"You know, it seemed so easy before... It's so different with you."

"I try not to let my guard down. And I can find weak spots in your defense before you have the time to attack."

"Yeah, I know I have to wait for the right time, but you're always one step ahead."

"That's why you have to foresee my next moves. I know it's difficult but... Let's try it again."

"I know I'm going to lose again."

Ma Chao frowned. "Stop talking and attack me already."

"Yeah, okay," Guan Ping smiled briefly but then his expression became serious and he tried to find some weak spots in his opponent's defense. Every time Guan Ping tried to hit Ma Chao, he saw the man escaping just before he could touch him. What frustrated him more was that the older officer wasn't even trying to attack. But suddenly, he saw Ma Chao moving his weapon in his direction and Guan Ping instinctively attacked. Time seemed to have stopped for a moment. And then...

"That was very good," Ma Chao said as he stopped his weapon just mere inches away from Guan Ping's neck. "But it would be better if you finished your attack."

"I..." It happened so fast, for a moment, he thought he could really hurt Ma Chao if he didn't stop. Because of his hesitation, the older officer could find the chance to win once again.

"Let's have a break now," Ma Chao walked to the exit's direction. "I'm going to take a look at your stable if you don't mind." He looked back at Guan Ping's direction.

"Of course not." The young man walked to Ma Chao's side. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you," he said after some minutes of silence.

"Don't worry about it," he said reassuringly. "But if it's a real battle, try not to hold back like you did here."

So... Ma Chao knew he had left the blow unfinished because he was afraid he could really hurt his... friend. Could they call themselves friends? They were spending a lot of time together lately.

When the night came, Guan Ping invited Ma Chao for dinner and he accepted after some reluctant moments. They talked as if they had been friends for a long time. Guan Ping thought that Ma Chao was really good company. He was just a few years older and they liked the same things. Ma Chao was also a trustworthy man and a great warrior, a good example to follow and to admire. Looking at him so close, Guan Ping could only think that it was good to be with him. Just two days and he already felt so attached to him.

It was so good to be in each other's company that they didn't see the time pass. When Ma Chao realized it was a late hour, he excused himself and said he would take his leave. Guan Ping felt his chest tightening and he couldn't explain why. He just stared at Ma Chao and felt he didn't want him to leave. But what could he say? What would be the excuse if he told him to stay? So he just said good night and watched as the warrior left, feeling suddenly lonely and cold.

xxx

Guan Ping waited all morning for Ma Chao to show up, but the man hadn't appeared. He walked around for some time, without knowing what to do. It was then he thought he would go to where he could find the Shu officers. Asking around for a while he found out that Ma Chao had been seen at a certain part of the palace. His heart beat faster at every step he took and suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

The son of Guan Yu heard Ma Chao ask the question in a hushed tone. It seemed he wasn't alone, because Guan Ping heard another person answering the question.

"I'm fine..."

Guan Ping moved carefully not to be noticed by the two men. When he got closer, he saw Ma Chao and Zhao Yun standing in a dark corner. They became suddenly silent for a moment and Guan Ping could tell there was something wrong. He was feeling uneasy, seeing them together and he thought it was better to leave them alone, but as soon as he turned, a voice called his name.

"Guan Ping," Zhao Yun said softly. "It's good to see you."

"Oh... It's good to see you too..." he answered awkwardly.

"How's your father?"

"He's fine. From what I've heard, it won't take long before he comes back."

"Good." Zhao Yun smiled and started walking. "Now you have to excuse me, but I have some things left to do." He looked at Guan Ping and then at Ma Chao and it seemed his smile had faltered a little when he glanced at the other Tiger General.

And Guan Ping had been left alone with Ma Chao, as he had wished earlier in that day, but there was something in the older man's eyes that told him he wasn't in a good mood—though he said nothing to express his frustration.

Guan Ping didn't know what to do, maybe it was better to leave the man alone, but a question came out of his lips before he could prevent it, "Is there something wrong between you two?"

Ma Chao was so surprised by the blunt question that he found no words to answer it.

"I'm sorry," Guan Ping apologized. "Forget it." He turned and left Ma Chao alone. He walked back home with a sadness in his heart... What was that feeling?

Maybe he knew the answer but he didn't dare say it out loud.

xxx

The time didn't seem to pass. Guan Ping didn't know what to do to spend his time. He knew he needed something to distract him from his thoughts, because every time he caught himself thinking about

"Ma Chao?" He was surprised to see the man appearing in his residence.

"Can I show you something?"

"Sure..." Guan Ping answered, a little uneasy. He walked towards the other officer's direction and found himself being led to the stable. When they entered the place, Ma Chao just stood there silently. Guan Ping watched the confused expression on the man's face and realized he wasn't going to say anything any time soon. "Well... why did you bring me here?"

"I really don't know..." Ma Chao confessed. "I..." He found it hard to face Guan Ping, but he finally stared back at him. "Maybe I need company."

"Alright..." Guan Ping answered awkwardly. He then moved closer and saw the sad look on Ma Chao's face. "Is there something I can do to help you?"

"No," Ma Chao said softly. "It's fine... I think I'll feel better soon. I should stop bothering you." He suddenly turned to leave.

"Wait!" Guan Ping called the man's attention. "Stay."

Ma Chao stopped, a confused look on his face.

Then Guan Ping hurried to the other man's direction and surprised him by holding him tightly. He pressed his face to Ma Chao's chest and realized that all he wanted was to stay close to him.

The older officer didn't know what to do, he didn't find the heart to push him away, but he didn't return the embrace. He just stood there until Guan Ping moved away suddenly.

"I don't know why I did this... I'd better leave now." He turned and left the stable without looking back at Ma Chao, he couldn't bear to look at his disapproving face.

xxx

It didn't take long before a new battle arrived. Soon, the Shu forces marched in the direction of Wei's territory and Guan Ping stayed most of the time fighting alongside his father and brother. When he fought, one of the things he remembered was what Ma Chao had said, that he couldn't hold back, he had to attack with all he could. Guan Ping spent a lot of time without knowing much about Ma Chao. He trusted in the great warrior's skill, but he couldn't help but worry.

But soon bad news arrived. Something was going wrong in the other side of the battlefield and he and his father would have to assist the other troops. Then things went worse and Liu Bei's life was in danger. They soon discovered they couldn't win that battle, so they retreated to save their lord.

Even though the battle was over and they had already come back to Shu's territory, there was a dark atmosphere still in the air.

Guan Ping walked through the corridors of the palace and saw the defeated look on his comrades' faces.

"How is he?" he asked about Ma Chao.

"He doesn't let anyone in," a servant said.

Guan Ping stared at the door of Ma Chao's room with a sad expression. It had been hard to bring him back. When he heard Zhao Yun had been captured by Wei's forces he wanted to return to enemy's territory and bring the other warrior back to Shu. It had taken some time to convince him there was no way to save Zhao Yun at that time and they would have to wait until they could come up with a plan to rescue him. Ma Chao had been devastated since then. And it pained Guan Ping to see him like that.

Everyone that had tried to get near Ma Chao had been shoved away, so Guan Ping waited until the night came for him to try sneaking into his room. Carefully, he opened the door and entered the dark place. He had been surprised to see the door wasn't locked, but he was more surprised when he saw Ma Chao staring directly at him. It seemed he hadn't slept at all, but he was fully alert.

"I said no one was allowed to enter," Ma Chao said in an emotionless tone.

"I..." Guan Ping stammered. "I just brought some food for you." He put a bowl on a nearby table.

"I don't feel like eating..." Ma Chao said tiredly.

"But you should," Guan Ping said, determined. "One thing I've learned from you is that one should be strong to endure the hard times, until the opportunity comes."

Ma Chao stared at him silently, pondering on the younger man's words.

"I'm going now." Guan Ping turned to leave, but before he closed the door, he heard Ma Chao's voice again.

"Thank you."

xxx

Ma Chao patted the horse's back tenderly. It took a while for the animal to get used to his presence, but after the first difficult encounters, the horse finally accepted Ma Chao's attention. The Tiger General tried to spend as much time as he could in the stable, so he could distract his mind from his worries. He was still sad with Zhao Yun's absence, but he knew he had to endure the hard times. Ma Chao was sure the other Tiger General would come back home soon. Liu Bei had pleaded for him to be patient and not to do anything reckless. They were thinking about something to bring Zhao Yun back unharmed.

When Guan Ping entered the stable, Ma Chao was brushing the dark coat of the horse. He saw how they had grown close to each other over the time.

"You really did a great job," Guan Ping complimented Ma Chao.

The man smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know."

"He really got attached to you." Guan Ping came closer. "When you leave he misses you. Sometimes we try to take care of him, give him food, but he doesn't accept it from us." He tried to brush the horse's neck but the animal moved away from his hand.

"Here," Ma Chao told Guan Ping not to give up with his eyes. "Calm down," he whispered into the horse's ear and patted his face. Then he grabbed Guan Ping's hand and put it over the horse's head.

For a moment, the younger man just stared at Ma Chao's concentrated face. Even though the hand had moved away from his as soon as he touched the horse's head, he could still feel its warmth over his skin. It took him a while until he remembered what he was supposed to do, but soon his hands were sliding over the soft mane and he smiled.

"It's good, isn't?" Ma Chao said softly.

"Yeah..." Guan Ping caressed the horse's neck a few times, but then he moved his hand over the other officer's and held it.

Ma Chao looked at him startled.

"Don't tell me to stop," Guan Ping pleaded with his eyes.

"I... can't..."

"Why not?" Guan Ping asked in frustration. He moved away from Ma Chao. "Because of Zhao Yun, isn't it? Are you two together?"

Ma Chao just stared for a long time, before he finally found his voice. "No," it was all he dared to say. His emotions too strong for him to let them flow.

"If it depended on you it would be different," Guan Ping stated and Ma Chao said nothing to deny that. "Will I ever have a chance?"

Ma Chao remembered that was the same question he had asked Zhao Yun some time ago. Guan Ping was a good man and he was determined to be a great warrior, anyone should be honored to have him... But...

Suddenly, Ma Chao mounted on the horse and went to another place, leaving Guan Ping behind. As he was riding, he thought if he really wanted to be after a man that clearly didn't want him. Was he so stubbornly determined that it made him blind? Suddenly, he heard a horse approaching and he looked back to see Guan Ping. He then slowed down and waited for the other man to reach him. They rode side by side as the sunset approached. Silently, they saw the world being left behind as they simply went further on the road. Only when the night came they agreed, without words, to go back.

"It's good..." Ma Chao finally said. "To have someone with you."

Guan Ping just listened to the words silently, but he felt a relief in his heart. They went back to the stable and left the horses there to rest. When Ma Chao was leaving the place, he looked at Guan Ping's direction for a moment.

"Where are you going now?

"To my room," Ma Chao answered.

"But you'll be alone there..." Guan Ping stared deeply at the other man. "Stay here."

Ma Chao saw the determination in the younger officer's eyes when he came close to him.

"Opportunity, you've said." Guan Ping finally stood in front of him. "If I don't take this one, it may never come again." And he grabbed Ma Chao's hand, leading the man to his room. The older officer was a little surprised still, but he let himself be guided by Guan Ping. When they arrived at the room, the younger man closed the door behind him. "Why don't you come here, take me," he whispered.

Ma Chao walked towards Guan Ping and kissed him deeply, his mouth warmly welcomed by the other. He instinctively pressed their bodies together as they kissed. They explored each other's mouth slowly, taking their time to know each other in a more intimate way.

When they parted, they looked at each other and there was no doubt as to what would happen next. Ma Chao started to take Guan Ping's clothes off slowly. He heard the younger man moan softly as Ma Chao slid his hands over his shoulders and chest.

Guan Ping was anxious, but he waited until Ma Chao took all his clothes off. It seemed the other man was taking his time to admire every part of his body while he slowly undressed him.

When Ma Chao finally completed his first task, he felt arms around his neck as he was pulled for another kiss. This one was more urgent than the other, as he felt Guan Ping kiss him passionately.

Ma Chao realized how easily he could lose himself in the warmth of the young man's body. It felt so good and right to hold him tightly and feel the naked skin against his hands. Soon, he thought his clothes were getting in the way, so he stopped the kiss to take care of it. As soon as he started to undress, he felt Guan Ping's hands help him, so it didn't take long before he stood naked in front of the younger man.

Guan Ping was hypnotized by Ma Chao's body and he couldn't help but make a trail of kisses down his torso, until he got to his knees.

Ma Chao stared down with a look of amazement when he saw Guan Ping's hand grip his hardened member. Soon, he felt lips surround him and a mouth enveloping it in a wet warmth. He had to control himself not to thrust forward as Guan Ping sucked tentatively. However, the younger officer found a rhythm soon, driving Ma Chao crazy with the pleasure he was receiving.

But suddenly, Ma Chao told him to stop or it wouldn't take long before he lost control. He made Guan Ping stand up again and he asked if there was something he could use to continue in what they were doing. Guan Ping felt a little ashamed, but he instructed Ma Chao to search in a drawer near his bed.

When the man found what he was looking for, Guan Ping saw him getting closer.

"Nervous?" Ma Chao asked in his ear.

"No..." As soon as Guan Ping spoke, he felt a hot mouth over his, as he was kissed deeply. Soon, he felt a slick finger brush his opening and slid in slowly. The kiss also slowed down, while Ma Chao moved his finger inside Guan Ping.

Soon, they were on the bed, where the older officer continued on his preparation. Guan Ping was lying on his back, with his eyes closed as he felt two fingers move repeatedly.

When Ma Chao thought that was enough, he retreated his fingers and spread Guan Ping's legs a little more, so he could have a better access. He asked if the young man was ready and he saw him nod, so his member started to enter slowly.

Guan Ping was panting as he was trying to get used to the large member. He concentrated on letting as much of it in and after the initial pain, he felt himself relax a little. The organ started to move slowly as their bodies moved against each other. Guan Ping started to get used to the rhythm when Ma Chao stopped suddenly. He was almost going to ask what was wrong when he felt his body being turned, as he ended up on top of the other man.

The younger officer saw the look on Ma Chao's face and he decided to comply with his request. He repositioned his body and put a hand on the older officer's shoulder to help him for support. Guan Ping lifted his body just a little and went down on Ma Chao's cock. He repeated the move a few times before setting a faster pace. He felt hands slide over his sides and hips and he opened his eyes to see the pleasured look on Ma Chao's face. It made him eager to pleasure him more, as he moved his body up and down the man's hard organ.

Guan Ping started to stroke himself in the same rhythm as his body moved. It was too good to be true. Was Ma Chao really there with him, enjoying the feeling he was giving him? At a certain moment, it all became too much for Guan Ping, as he let his body be overcome by a greater pleasure.

Ma Chao watched in amazement as he saw the younger man reach his peak. He caressed his body until Guan Ping finished and then helped him move away from him.

Guan Ping was ready to lie spent on the bed when he felt Ma Chao guiding him into another position. He put him on all fours and penetrated him once again, driving his member in deeply. Guan Ping felt the hard thrusts, knowing that Ma Chao was giving him what he had been holding back. Ma Chao moaned deeply as he lost himself in Guan Ping's warm body, coming hard inside him. He had to wait until all the pleasure started to subdue and was replaced by a relaxing state.

The Tiger General lay beside Guan Ping and still found it hard to believe in what just happened. Did he finally give himself a chance to... He looked beside him and saw the tired boy resting with a happy smile on his face. Guan Ping had his eyes closed and his face showed an expression of contentment. Ma Chao felt the urge to kiss those slightly parted lips. He sighed deeply and moved his body over Guan Ping's. Maybe it was better if he didn't miss the chance.

x

x

x

x

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. I had the idea to write a Ma Chao/Guan Ping because **Guan Ping The Yaoi Boy** asked for it. It wasn't in my plans before, but then I remembered I wanted to write a series of smut and I thought: "why not?". So this is here and I hope it's not so bad. It wans't difficult to write, but it wasn't easy either. If it can be, at least, a bit enjoyable, then I'll be happy. And thank you **Jusrecht**, **IgNighted**, **samuraikakashi56**, **Fantastic Mr. Fox** and **Xian Ke **for the reviews in part 1 and 2 of the series. It was very nice to know what you thought about the stories, it's really good for an author to see the reader's opinions.

Now there is only **part 4** left. It will be a Zhao Yun/Cao Pi, I wanted to see how Zhao Yun would change their "roles". Most of it is done, I just need to correct some things and send it to my dear beta **Xian Ke**, who's always there for me, she's so sweet and I love the way she writes.

Now if anyone is interested in my other stories, I have to say that I definitely decided to write another Simacest (Sima Yi was really kind for having such gorgeous sons). And, of course, I am writing another Gan Ning/Ling Tong, because I love them to death. If you want to know what I'm writing/doing there's my twitter (vovo_ficwriter) and if you want to know more about what I like (hey, I like to know people with the same interests :D), there's my LJ account (vovogp). I still don't have a tumblr because I'm afraid I won't have time to do other things in life xD.

So thanks again for everyone who supported me,

See ya!


End file.
